


Hass

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Denial, Deutsch | German, F/F, Love/Hate
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hass und Liebe sind Dinge, deren sich Janet immer in ihrem Leben sicher war. Es gibt Menschen, die sie liebt, und Menschen, die sie hasst. In der letzten Kategorie gehören nur wenige Leute, aber eine dieser Personen ist eindeutig Samantha Carter. Dies ist klar seit ihrem ersten Treffen und dies wird sich niemals ändern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog - Ich hasse

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiriert durch das Gedicht "Zehn Dinge, die ich an dir hasse."

_Ich hasse..._

 

Es gibt wenige Sachen, denen sich Janet Fraiser sicher ist.

 

Früher war dies anders gewesen.

 

Sie wusste damals genau, was sie in ihrem Leben erreichen wollte.

Hatte gewusst, wofür sie einstand.

Gewusst, woran sie glaubte.

Gewusst, wer sie war.

 

Das alles hat sich geändert, seitdem sie angefangen hat beim Stargate Kommando zu arbeiten. Es war das Angebot ihrer Karriere gewesen und Janet würde nie bereuen den Posten als Chefin der Krankenstation angenommen zu haben.

 

Nein, dies wird nie auf der Liste der Sachen sein, die sie am Ende ihres Lebens bereuen wird.

 

Was sie jedoch etwas bereute war, dass das SGC so viele Dinge von denen sie sich sicher war auf den Kopf stellte.

 

Dinge, die vorher Bestandteil von schlechten Filmen oder Hollywood-Blockbustern waren, sind nun Bestandteil ihres Lebens.

 

Aliens, gute wie schlechte.

Seuchen und niemals zuvor auftauchende Krankheiten.

Tote, die wiedererweckt werden.

Reisen in das All, die Zeit und in andere Dimensionen.

 

Alles Dinge, die sie nie für möglich gehalten hat, sind nun ... nicht _normal_ , aber auch nicht mehr außergewöhnlich und Ideen von Verrückten.

 

Darum ist es vielleicht unumgänglich, dass sie so viele ihrer Vorstellungen über den Haufen geworfen hat.

Aber vielleicht ist es darum genauso unumgänglich, dass sie sich an einige der wenigen verbliebenden Dinge, deren sie sich immer noch sicher war, klammert.

 

Viele dieser Sachen sind verständlich.

 

\- Goa'Ulds sind schlecht.

\- Das SG1-Team wird fast immer die Krankenstation nach einer Mission brauchen.

\- Sowohl Marines als auch Mitglieder der Air Force sind Dickköpfe, aber wehe du kommst mit einer Spritze.

 

Simple Dinge.

Einfache Dinge.

Dinge, die einfach _wahr_ sind.

Dinge, die einfach natürlich und unumstößlich sind.

 

Genauso wie es einfach der Natur entsprach, dass sie Sam Carter hasst.

 

Ende Prolog

 


	2. Kapitel 1

_Ich hasse es wie du mit mir sprichst_  
und deine komische Frisur,   
  
Anfangs fand sie Captain Carter interessant, aber dieses Gefühl hielt nur kurz an.   
  
Sie hatte von ihr gelesen.   
  
Eine der wenigen Frauen im SGC.   
Die Frau, die maßgeblich geholfen hat, dass Stargate-Programm aufzubauen.  
Die Frau, die nun Teil des SG-1 war.  
  
Intelligent. Mutig. Wunderschön.  
  
Diese Worte hörte Janet als sie sich über Samantha Carter informierte.

 

Sie war neugierig auf die junge Frau gewesen. Wollte sie unbedingt kennenlernen und selbst sehen, ob all diese Geschichten wahr waren. Doch vor allem hatte sie sich eine Verbündete gewünscht. Eine Freundin, hier im Männer-Zirkus SGC.

 

In der Realität war ihr erstes Treffen mit dem jungen Captain jedoch eine echte Enttäuschung. Sie war am dem Tag etwas später zum Meeting erschienen, da sie sich vorher noch mit der Krankenstation und dem dortigen Team bekannt gemacht hatte, bevor sie sich auf dem Weg zum Konferenzraum begeben hatte.

 

Dort wollte ihr General Hammond das Vorzeigeteam der noch jungen Militärbasis vorstellen.

 

Colonel Jonathan ‘Jack‘ O’Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Captain Samantha ‘Sam’ Carter und der außerirdische Teal’c.

 

Sie hatte von allen die Akte gelesen und wollte sie alle gern kennenlernen, aber auf die Begegnung mit Captain Carter freute sie sich besonders. Vielleicht war sie darum so enttäuscht als sie den ersten Blick auf die junge Frau werfen konnte.

 

Durch ihr Zuspätkommen waren alle schon im Raum versammelt und ihr war es möglich alle kurz zu mustern, bevor ihr Auftauchen im Türrahmen auffiel.

 

Colonel O’Neill schien ein typischer Vertreter des Militärs zu sein. Hart, kalt, aber mit einem Sarkasmus und Zynismus, die eindeutig in seinen Augen und dem Zug seines Mundes erkennbar waren. Es würde interessant sein mit diesem zu reden. Insbesondere, wenn man zu seinen Freunden zählte wie es bei Doktor Jackson der Fall zu sein schien.

 

Dieser wirkte… nun, Janet fiel auf Anhieb kein besseres Wort ein, aber Daniel Jackson erinnerte sie wirklich an ein kleines Hündchen mit seinen etwas längeren Haaren und den großen braunen Augen. Sein Verhalten, dass im Moment darin bestand enthusiastisch mit weiten Handbewegungen dem Colonel etwas zu erklären, wirkte diesem Bild auch nicht sehr entgegen. Dem Colonel schien dies jedoch nicht zu stören, denn er trug ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen.

 

Auch der andere Mann in der Runde schien sich nicht an Dr. Jacksons Verhalten zu stören. Janet vermutete dies zumindest, als sie den schwarzen Hüne musterte, der auf seine Stirn ein seltsames Symbol trug. Doch sie konnte sich nicht ganz sicher sein, denn sein Gesicht trug keinerlei Regung als er mit ineinander verschränkten Händen, die ruhig auf den Tisch lagen, seine beiden Teamkameraden musterte. Dieser sanfte Riese schien all seine Gedanken unter einer Miene der kühlen Gefühllosigkeit zu verstecken, aber Janet schwor sich, dass sie sich nie davon täuschen lassen würde.

 

Sie kannte solche Menschen, die all ihre Gefühle hinter einer Maske der Gleichgültigkeit versteckten. Meist waren es gerade diese Personen, die am schnellsten verletzt wurden und am besten ihren Schmerz verstecken konnten. Vor allem letzteres war etwas, dass sie nicht zulassen würde. Nicht in ihrer Krankenstation.

 

Mit diesem inneren Schwur wandte sie sich endlich zu der letzten Person im Raum zu, da General Hammond immer noch in seinem Büro war. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, aber sie fühlte wirklich etwas wie Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Selten hatte sie sich so gefreut eine neue Bekanntschaft zu schließen wie die mit Samantha Carter. Darum traf sie der erste Blick auf den jungen Major auch wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

  
Samantha Carter ähnelte kaum dem, was sie sich selbst ausgemalt hatte. Ja, sie war jung, genauso wie es alle gesagt hatten, aber keiner hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie _so_ jung war. So jung, dass es eigentlich unmöglich war, dass sie ohne fremde Hilfe so hoch und so schnell die Karriereleiter hinaufgestiegen war.

 

Ihr gutes Aussehen hatte ihr dabei bestimmt geholfen, dachte Janet leicht bitter als sie die großen, blauen Augen in einem ansprechenden Gesicht betrachtete. Sie konnte zwar nur den Oberkörper sehen, aber trotzdem erkannte sie verlockende Rundungen, die sich unter der normalerweise so gut verdeckenden Uniform präsentierten.

 

Das blonde Haar, dass im Licht des Konferenzraumes fast wie Gold glänzte, umrahmte das ebenmäßige Gesicht, während eine vorwitzige Strähne immer wieder in das obere Blickfeld der Blondine fiel. Diese schien sich daran jedoch nicht zu zerstören.   
  
Zumindest nicht, wenn Janet das breite Lächeln richtig deutete, dass die vollen, rosa Lippen ihrer Kollegin zierte.

 

Alles in allem ergab sich das Bild einer normalen Frau und doch wusste Janet, dass dies nicht so war. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, doch dies war keine normale Frau des Militärs.

 

Nein, dafür war sie zu entspannt und selbstsicher in ihrer Haut.

 

Auch Janet war sich ihrer sicher, doch diese junge Blondine trug eine Aura in sich, die regelrecht ausstrahlte, dass sie wusste, was sie konnte und dass sie gebraucht wurde.

 

Es war ein böser Gedanke, der sich in Janet breit machte, doch er trug ein Körnchen Wahrheit in sich. So oft hatte sie andere junge Frauen im Militär erlebt und zu oft musste sie registrieren, dass diese zum Teil ihr Geschlecht und ihre Schönheit nutzten um es sich leichter zu machen.

  
Wäre es so eine Überraschung, wenn Captain Samantha ‚Sam’ Carter auch so eine Frau war? So eine Frau, die hinter ihren blonden, wuscheligen Haaren, und ihren scheinbar intelligenten und freundlichen Worten, das Verlangen nach Erfolg und Karriere versteckte?  
  
Janet wollte es nicht glauben und doch, mit jedem weiteren Lächeln, jedem weiteren netten, _zu_ netten, Wort, das sie während der Konferenz miteinander austauschten, wurde dieser Glaube stärker.

 

Sie war normalerweise nie jemand gewesen, der sich so schnell auf erste Eindrücke verließ, doch irgendwas schrie sie innerlich an, dass Captain Carter eine Gefahr war. Eine Gefahr, die sie zu hassen und zu fürchten lernen musste, und als sie das Lachen und die Kameradschaft zwischen Sam, ihrem Colonel und dem Rest ihres Teams sah, wusste sie, dass ihr Gefühl Recht hatte.

 

Sie würde mit dieser Frau zusammenarbeiten, doch sie bezweifelte, dass sich ihre erste Meinung ändern würde. Sie würde Samantha Carter mit ihrem Wuschelhaarschopf und den ach so netten Worten professionell behandeln, doch Freundschaft würde sie nicht entgegenbringen.

 

Dafür spürte sie schon jetzt die ersten Anzeichen des Hasses in sich aufblühen als sie beobachtete wie rote Lippen sich zu einem Lächeln verzogen und dieses ihrem Vorgesetzen schenkte.

 

Ende Kapitel 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß Janet erscheint ooc, aber es hat wirklich einen Grund! Ich hab zwar in diesem Kapitel Hinweise dafür eingestreut, die für mich offensichtlich sind, aber ich bin auch die Autorin. *lach*   
> Auf jeden Fall wird sich später noch zeigen warum Janet gleich so einen ‚Hass’ auf Sam entwickelt.


End file.
